Some Lessons Are Not Learned Overnight
by angelmariecloud
Summary: When an away mission goes awry, Jim learns what life can by like from a very different point of view. Rated for language and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

Transformation

Bones was worried. No, scratch that he was very worried. Jim had insisted on going to the planet's surface alone despite Spock's citing that it was against regulations.

"The Criorians said only one 'foreigner' is allowed in their temple at a time. I'll go down and see what is it that they need and then confer with Command about it. It's within the regs Spock." Jim said. "Besides, we're dealing with a race consisting primarily of females and I happen to be very good with the ladies. Relax Mr. Spock I'll be back before you know it."

That had been seven hours ago. Jim hadn't returned and the Criorians had insisted that Jim had left their city. Uhura got them to agree to send down search parties to find their missing Captain. They hadn't found him as of yet. They had found a young woman, clad only in his gold command shirt. Bones was with the search party that had found her.

"She's human, roughly about twenty six. She doesn't have any injuries to her body other than a nasty bruise to her left cheek."

She was unconscious as if she'd fainted in terror. When Bones lifted her, she made a content humming sound. Bones wanted to laugh. Jim made that sound with him once. But he'd been so sick at the time that Bones figured any warmth would have made that purring sound. She was exactly the type Jim was always chasing after. She had long dark blonde hair; she was pretty and rather leggy. She settled into his arms once he had a good grip on her, cuddling his chest. It would have been cute if he'd known her.

An hour later she opened her eyes. They were already in Sickbay. She hadn't noticed him yet but Bones noted mentally that her eyes were the same shade of blue as Jim's. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days to be honest." She answered. She smiled at him. "So when I can get released from here so that- what?"

"I know this may come to you as a shock but I need to ask you a few questions before I release you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you know where you are?"

Her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"I'm in Sickbay being patronized. Come on Bones, what's going on." Bones froze outright and stared at the young woman who'd used Jim's nickname for him. "You okay? You look a bit pale." She asked. "My throat must be hoarse cause it's higher pitched than normal."

"Where did you hear that nickname?"

"I'd like to say from a higher power but we both know the truth. I gave it to you after we met on the shuttle." She said. "Course you threatened to hypo me if I continued to call you that and I ignored you. Now it's a running joke between us."

Her words confirmed Bones' suspicion. This woman wasn't held captive with Jim, this woman was Jim. Bones shook his head and stepped away from the bio-bed. He located a surgical mirror and grabbed it. It was small but it would help him show Jim exactly what had happened.

"Now before I do this, you gotta promise me you won't panic."

Jim's face contorted with confusion, what was Bones up to now? Sighing Jim nodded.

"You have my word Bones. Now what happened to me? The last thing I remember clearly was being kicked out of the city because I'm a guy and honestly I'm not sure what the high priestess meant by I can't return until I understand. I just wanted to help those ladies after all. I wasn't even remotely interested in sleeping with any of them, not my type really. Did they make me hideous?"

"No you infant."

"Well then what could have possibly happened to me that you're looking at me like I'm gonna have a heart-attack and die from the shock? Bones?"

He was out of excuses for keeping Jim in the dark about his recent, changes and Bones knew it.

"Okay kid, but I'm warning you, you are not gonna like this at all." Bones said, holding out the mirror. Jim accepted the mirror; it was facing downward and turned it over. There was a definite change to his appearance and then Jim's mind finally processed what happened. Jim Kirk had been transformed into a woman, breasts and all.

For a few minutes Jim's mouth opened and closed without sound. Then he managed small squeaks.

"Bones, I've been turned into a girl!" He said after a minute of squeaking. Jim's mind was reeling.

"I've noticed Jim."

"Bones, what did they do to me? Am I still the same person or did they swap bodies with some random girl that's a native there."

"You seem to have to same traits you did before. Blue eyes, dark blonde hair… but in a female body."

"Bones, where's Spock?"

"He's on the bridge kid. You want me to call him down."

"No!" Jim said quickly and then flushing at the realization that the word had been nearly shouted. "It's just that I need to figure out how the hell am I gonna get turned back to normal before command finds out."

**AN: This idea popped in my head and then wouldn't leave me alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Can This Be Reversed

Bones had to tell Spock, who in light of what happened to Jim, sent down Uhura and Rand. When they beamed down, they asked to see the High Priestess and were taken to see her.

"There are very confused as to what happened here your ladyship." One of the female guards said.

"I am surprised they learned so quickly. What can I do for you ladies?"

"Our captain returned to us but not in the form he was before. May we inquire as to why?"

"Men in our society are rare however they are as presumptuous as your captain."

"I apologize if he offended you, your ladyship. But perhaps he could have a second chance?"

The priestess shook her head.

"I'm sorry. The great mother has spoken and we cannot undo the transformation."

"Is is permanent?" Rand asked. Until now, she hadn't said anything.

"You mean, will it last for the rest of his life, yes. The only way to change the great mother's mind is to prove to her that he has learned his lesson. Tell me, why did he not come here himself?"

"He is having a difficult time adjusting to the changes." Uhura offered. Jim had been on orders to assist these women, and this was his thanks. Rand looked like she was two minutes from telling the High Priestess what she really thought of her and her goddess. But she held off at a pointed look from Uhura. They left and called for beam up. Once they fully materialized on the transporter pad, Rand exploded.

"Those fucking bitches!" She fumed. "He was only trying to be nice to them and they-"

"Lass!" Scotty said, somewhat amused. It was no secret that Rand had a crush on Jim, even if Jim was oblivious to it, the rest of the crew knew though. Uhura nodded.

"I know you're mad Janice, but we can't exactly tell them that they're the worst kind of people this side of the galaxy. We need to be polite until we can get them to spill on how they changed the captain. If we can figure out how they did it, then we can figure out how to reverse it. Come on, let's report to sickbay and deliver the bad news."

"Permanent?" Jim cried. The medium high voice raising several more octaves with stress and shock. "God damn it!" Jim hopped off the bio-bed and started heading for the door. "I'm going to blast that damn priestess!"

Bones reacted faster than anyone anticipated, he grabbed Jim by the shoulders and forcibly wrestled the seething captain back into the bio-bed.

"God god man, what has gotten into you?" He demanded, holding Jim still.

"Look what that bitch did to me!" Jim wailed, breaking down.

"Oh kid, I know the last couple of days haven't been easy for you." He changed his hold on Jim, hugging his frightened and hurting friend close. "But you can't just go and blast the damn woman, command would kill you."

"I'm scared Bones." Came the quiet whisper. Of all the things Jim had gone through in his life, this was the most life altering. Bones wasn't sure what to tell Jim now, how could he reassure Jim that everything would work out fine? Spock was the first to break the silence.

"Captain, perhaps it is best if you took a few days to adjust to your knew situation."

"Spock?"

"Captain, you cannot allow yourself to be intimidated by what they did or you will be 'allowing them to win' as some would say."

"Spock's right kid. The only way to be able to tell those damn women 'fuck you' is to show everyone how brave you are."

"Bones, Spock, I'm in foreign territory here."

"And we'll help you. I'm sure the girls will be happy to show you the finer details of being a girl."

"What?" Both Rand and Uhura asked.

"You mean we're gonna have to teach him, errr, her how to put on a bra?" Rand asked.

"Oh man…." Uhura whined.

"What?" Jim demanded.

"This means that we're gonna have to train Jim on everything."

Jim's eyes widened when it connected in his brain, so did Rand's.

"Fuck! I forgot all about that!" Jim said. Bones shook his head.

"It's not as bad as you're thinking Jim."

"Can we get to that when it happens or am I gonna have to understand the basics?"

Uhura let out a long suffering sigh.

"Spock, Leonard… get out. Send in Christine. I think between the three of us, we can help."

"You gonna be okay without me kid?"

"I'll be fine. Bones, can I sleep in my quarters tonight?"

"Sure kid. You want me to have the quarter master send some clothes over for you?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"I'll have Chris take your new measurements."

Jim smiled for the first time in hours.

"Thanks Bones."

"Some things we can wait to show you. But for now let's go over the basics of things. Chris?"

"This is so embarrassing." Christine Chapel moaned.

"Embarrassing for who?"

"Everyone Kirk." Uhura said. Christine held up a small plastic wrapped item.

"This," she said "is a tampon. When you get your period, you'll be using this."

"How does it work?"

"You insert it."

"Insert it where?" Jim demanded. Uhura shook her head.

"That's enough Chris. You insert it into your body you idiot. Think really hard."

"Down, there?" Jim squeaked out. If the situation had been different, it would have been funny.

A minute later, Chris left and returned with the new clothes. Rand verbally instructed Jim on how to put on a bra, and then Jim stepped out from behind a privacy curtain dressed.

"Feel better now?"

"Much better now, thanks Nyota."

"Kirk!"

"Sorry."

"Don't be mean to Jim, it's been a rough day." Christine said.

"Are we still going to call you Jim or can we make up a name for you?" Uhura asked.

"Well, James is used for both girls and boys." Jim pointed out. "So why wouldn't the nickname be the same?"

"Good point."

Jim walked to Bones' office.

"Bones, can I come in?"

**AN: Okay, this is the last time that Jim will be referred to as a 'he' next chapter on it'll be 'she'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Changes

Jim was adjusting well considering the situation. She took on the role of being the first female captain in the history of Starfleet rather well. Jim wasn't exactly sure what Admiral Pike told them or what Spock said, but one minute they were going to relieve her of command, the next they were issuing a formal apology. Jim asked Spock what it was he told them during the private call for him from headquarters but Spock was tight lipped about it.

"Just be grateful that you get to stay here and that you aren't being shipped off to some research center."

"I am grateful to Spock and Pike, but I'm also curious. It isn't every day that stuff like that happens."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"Spock! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Captain."

A smile graced Jim's face.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping can lead to trouble?" She teased. Spock raised an eye brow. Jim laughed. "A joke Mr. Spock."

"Yes Captain, I am quite aware of your sense of humor, as unconventional as it is."

Jim laughed again.

"You have a great sense of humor too Mr. Spock."

"Emotions are illogical, Captain."

"We're both off duty now Spock, you can call me Jim."

"You three having fun?" Uhura asked, appearing with a tray.

"Uhura, join us, we were just about to discuss shore leave plans."

"No thanks, Spock and I have plans already for today."

"Have fun you two." Jim said as they left.

Jim didn't understand yet how much trouble it could be until shore leave the following week. She and Bones had agreed to meet at small lounge for drinks and then they would go to dinner. Not a date but as friends. Of course, when she told Rand it ended up with Uhura and Rand getting her a red halter chiffaon dress with a beaded waistline that didn't go past her knees and doing her hair and makeup before she was beamed down to the surface. The shoes were almost over the top and ended up being changed to simple black mary-janes with smaller heels.

"Hey gorgeous." A man's voice said somewhere to her left.

"I'm not interested, go away."

"Not even gonna look at me before you turn me down sweet-cheeks?"

Jim began to wonder where Bones was and if this creep understood the word no.

"Call me sweet-cheeks again, and I'll rip out your tongue. Now go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there."

"Now look here bitch," the man said, grabbing Jim's arm and forcing her to face him. "No girl has ever refused me." Jim scowled at him, not liking the fact that she was being manhandled.

"Rejection is good for people like you, teaches you humility. Unless you don't understand big words, I'll simplify it for you. Let go of my arm, now." She tried to pull her arm free but found it hard to do so with the man's inhumanly tight grip.

The man's face darkened, and he grabbed her throat and forced her off the barstool and into the nearest wall.

"You need to learn a lesson in manners, bitch. No-one here will stop me, they're all too cowardly." Keeping a hand on her throat her forced her from the lounge into a back alley. She struggled the entire way. Before things could get any worse the man was letting go of her throat and she was falling to the floor. Looking up she saw Bones and Spock. Uhura was kneeling beside her.

Bones was really beating this man to a pulp, she'd never seen her friend so furious before, not even as her days as a man. Spock must have been the one to wrench the man off of her but now he was pulling the doctor away from the man. Bones was thoroughly winded, and his knuckles were beginning to bruise.

"Doctor, that is enough. Jim needs you right now."

"Don't you ever try something like that again!" Bones said, delivering a swift kick to the man. Then he was at Jim's side. Jim flung her arms around Bones.

"Bones!" She whined. He got her to her feet and held onto her. Jim shook in horror, the realization of what could have happened fresh in her sharp mind.

"I'm sorry I'm late Jim. Are you okay?"

"Oh god Bones, he was gonna-"

Bones' arms tightened around her.

"He's not gonna hurt you now Jim."

"Is Spock okay? And Uhura?"

"We're okay Jim." Uhura said.

They had gotten out of the back alley and onto the street. Bones examined Jim. Other than marks on her neck, she was relatively unharmed. Bones hated to think what might have happened had they gotten there any later. He made a confused face when he took in her outfit.

"What are you wearing there, kid?"

"I asked the girls to help me look nice. Thought it'd do your self-confidence good if you had a pretty girl on your arm."

Bones smiled and shook his head.

"Idiot. You're not really a girl."

"I know but right now I am."

"You look beautiful Jim."

"I'm a mess."

Bones kissed her forehead at the complaint. "And this dress is on loan. Oh man, Chris is gonna kill me."

"No she won't if you explain what happened, besides, it's only a little dirty. Nothing a little soap and water won't fix. You still up for dinner or do you want to return back to the ship?"

"Can Spock and Uhura stay with us?"

"Whatever you want, kid."

**AN: The dress I had in mind I saw on the David's bridal website. I thought it'd be funny to have Jim draw the line at the shoes. The original shoes they planned on using had six inch heels and were silver strappies.**


	4. Chapter 4

Restaurant Interludes

Uhura helped Jim to clean up once they reached the restaurant. At the table Spock questioned Bones' reaction to the entire thing.

"I've always been a tad protective of the kid." Bones said.

"And calling the captain beautiful?"

"Jim has image issues. I'm not about to hurt the poor kid. A compliment here and there is good for morale."

In the bathroom, Uhura asked Jim

"Are you in love with Leonard?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You have the worst poker face on the entire ship. I see the look you give him when you think no-one is looking. You've been giving him that look for the better part of three years."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, almost the entire crew has figured it out, except Leonard maybe."

Jim smiled wryly.

"That why they love me so much?"

"No. They love you cause they know you'd give your life if it meant our safety. This makes you more relatable. You should tell him how you feel."

"He's not into me."

"You never know."

Jim smiled.

"You sound like the ad from the old New York State Lottery."

"Well it's true."

"Why'd you agree to help me get ready for tonight?"

"I know how much you care about Leonard. And I figure if you're with him, you can stop flirting with every person you meet."

"I do not flirt with everybody."

"Oh?"

"I didn't flirt with Spock."

Uhura stared at Jim for a moment, stunned. Then she laughed.

"No you didn't. You two were like cats and dogs when you first knew each other."

"I think that's why Bones was on the bridge so often, in case one of us decided to commit homicide."

"Not now thank goodness."

"And you've started to like me, even though it's just as a person."

Jim and Uhura walked out of the bathroom together. Jim's hair, which had been up completely before the attack, was partly down and she was cleaner and calmer. Bones couldn't help but stare. Jim had looked nice before but now, she was radiant.

"Doctor?" Spock asked. He followed the man's gaze and his sharp mind calculated that the doctor was liking Jim's form very much. "Doctor, are you in love with the captain?"

That broke the spell, and luckily the girls hadn't reached the table yet.

"What?" Bones demanded. "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

"No I am merely making an observation. You and the captain have been friends for four years, seventeen days, six hours, and four point eight minutes, rounding up. And you are most protective of him. Naturally my question is logical."

"By asking me if I'm in love with my best friend."

Whatever Spock was going to say was cut short due to the arrival of Jim and Uhura.

"What did we miss?" Jim asked.

"Nothing much Jim, Spock and I were just chatting while we waited."

"You two behaved yourselves right?"

"Of course Jim. What you want to eat?"

"Bones, this was supposed to be my treat."

Uhura bit back laughter.

"Considering that you're a girl now, it'd look wrong for me to let you pay." Bones said. "Sides, after the rough night you've had, you can allow someone to pamper you." Jim's eyes narrowed.

"That sounds kinda sexist."

"Jim, I'm not trying to be like that and you know it."

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a bit stressed out right now."

Bones reached across the table and grabbed Jim's hand. It was a gesture they'd done several times before but now, it felt different to Jim.

'Stop thinking like that Jim.' Her mind warned her. 'You aren't a real woman and he's not into men. Don't do anything to spoil this amazing friendship you have with him.'

'But, I love him.' Another part of her brain said. 'And what's not to love about this man? He's caring and kind. He's smart, brilliant and a loyal friend.'

'His ex-wife might have a few things to add about that. What makes you think he's gonna want you? Or that he'll even trust that a little slut like you can be loyal to him?'

"Jim?" Bones asked. Jim smiled.

"Sorry Bones." Jim said, trying to extract her hand from the gentle grip, Bones wasn't letting go. Instead he leaned across the table and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"Don't be sorry, darlin'. So there a reason you got all dolled up for me? The reason you gave me before doesn't count, not when I know you so well."

Jim fidgeted in her seat and that's when she noticed that Uhura and Spock had left to look at the dessert cart.

"Bones, please don't make me say it. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Let me tell you something Jim, I care about the brilliant person on the inside of this body of yours. The caring, wreckless and completely selfless kid I met on the shuttle."

"Bones?"

"Jim you think I don't remember all the times you confessed you loved me."

"That's not fair, I was intoxicated."

"But you were telling the truth."

Bones sighed before continuing. "Jim, I've known since our second year. That's why you freaked out when Gaila told you she loved you. She told me about it, right after the test before Spock had you brought up on charges."

"Of course I love you Bones. Your amazing, though most people wouldn't know it just by first meeting you."

"You saw right through that though."

"I've always been good at reading people. I liked you right away, though I still don't know why you-"

Bones put a finger over her lips.

"Jim, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Bones…"

"Jim, you're so much more special than you think."

Across the room Uhura grinned.

"So, you think it's working?"

"Nyota, we should not interfere in affairs that do not concern us but yes, I believe that our attempts are proving successful. You spoke with the captain while I spoke with the doctor. Perhaps we should return to the table before they get suspicious."

"Give them a few more minutes, this is so cute!"

Spock indulged Uhura for another minute before leading her back to the table.

"I was beginning to wonder where you guys had disappeared to."

"Sorry. We saw all those desserts and I went nuts. They have cakes there I've never even seen before!"

"That's okay, see any you liked?"

"The chocolate mousse one looked yummy."

Just then the waiter came to take their orders. They were the loudest table in the entire restaurant, making jokes and laughing throughout the appetizers, dinner and dessert. At one point they got dirty looks from another table and Spock of all people told off the old couple. When they were done, Bones wouldn't even let Jim look at the check. He and Spock paid the bill and the four of them beamed back. Bones walked with Jim to her quarters.

"I had fun tonight Bones. Thanks."

"Anytime Jim, just try to dress down next time."

"Next time some asshole decides to grab me, he's gonna stay without fingers."

"Why didn't you beat him up?"

Jim looked at her feet.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast and then I couldn't even get my footing. And I kinda froze."

"Still disoriented?"

"Just a bit. Being a girl is not as easy as it looks."

**AN: Okay gonna cut it off here. Next chapter, Spock and Uhura are gonna try to set Jim and Bones up on an actual date.**


	5. Chapter 5

What's Worse, The Klingons or the Tribbles?

Jim was furious that the priority one call had been made and there was no emergency. She told Nilz Baris off, not holding back from the good tongue lashing the Undersecretary of Agriculture deserved. As it turned out, they would have to guard the Quadrotriticale, but she only authorized two men. This was before Command decided to support Baris in his worries that a Klingon would try to sabatoge the grain.

When the Klingon Battlecruiser appeared and then remained 100 kilometers away. She wanted to bang her head on a desk when she and Spock beamed over to talk to the station manager, Mr. Lurry.

"Ah, Captain Kirk."

"Captain Koloth." She said, she worked to keep her voice even. She knew this Klingon, they'd met on Orion when she was nineteen, and still a guy.

"I see the rumors are true and you've been cursed."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You learn to deal."

"I assure you that our intentions are peaceful."

"Let me guess, shore leave right?" She asked. There was some good that came from old Spock's mindmeld. Though, she was pretty sure that it the passing of memories was accidental. She bit her lip. She followed Mr. Lurry aside and he seemed nervous.

"Kirk, I don't want them here but I don't have the authority to refuse."

She gave him a secretive smile.

"Well, I have the authority to do something about that. Captain Koloth, you may bring your men here for shore leave, however, only twelve at a time. And for every man you bring, I will have one security guard, let's see if we can avoid trouble."

Koloth chuckled as if was a big joke and Jim resisted the urge to slap him.

"Captain Kirk," he said. "There is no need for such precautions. There haven't been any formal declarations of hostilities. So we will be peaceful here."

"Let's just keep it that way." She said. A stiff smile gracing her features.

"Of course." Koloth said, he seemed a bit put out and she inwardly rejoiced. Koloth bowed stiffly and made a hasty exit.

When she returned to the ship and entered the rec room she noticed two things, one Scotty was reading a technical journal, seriously, did the man do anything else besides adore sandwiches and engineering? The other was that everyone was gathered around the center table, and it had several small furry creatures on it. Even Bones was there and he was asking Uhura when she'd gotten the little furball.

"I got it yesterday and this morning I found out that he- er she had babies."

"Seems like you got a bargain then."

Jim couldn't tell if Bones was being sincere or if he was being sarcastic. She tried not to laugh as she got closer.

"Running a nursery?" She teased. Uhura seemed surprised.

"Oh, Captain. I hadn't intended on it but the Tribble, it had other plans."

"You got this little guy at the space station?"

"Yes sir."

Jim didn't want to admit it but the little hairballs were actually kinda cute and the sound they were making was pleasant. She tried not to laugh as Spock picked up a little white one and began stroking it.

"A most curious creature Captain." He said, still petting it. "It's trilling seems to have a tranquilizing effect on the human nervous system." He paused for a moment, and Jim could have sworn he actually liked the tribble. "Fortunately, I am immune to it's effect."

This statement cause everyone in the room to give Spock a funny look, because and Jim knew it was totally a load of bull. Spock seemed to be aware that they were calling his bluff and put the tribble back on the table and then made his escape from the room with Jim in tow. Jim was trying so hard not to laugh. They were making their way back to the bridge when Chekov paged Jim. Apparently, Baris wanted to talk to her very badly.

"Kirk, this station is swarming with Klingons!" Baris complained. Jim rolled her eyes. The man was such an idiot. She couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"I wasn't aware that twelve Klingons constitutes a swarm." She quipped. Really now, what were the Klingons, bees? Well, maybe they were flies, in Jim's opinion, but flies always could be swatted.

"Kirk," Baris said, sounding ruffled. Jim surpressed a grin.

'Victory!' She thought.

"There are klingon soldiers on this station." The man continued. She rolled her eyes. Well duh! "I want that grain to be kept safe."

"Mr. Baris, I have guards around the grain and I have guards around the klingons. The only reason they're there is cause Starfleet wants them there. But as far as what you want," She paused at the look Spock gave her. "It's been noted and logged. Kirk out." She hit the button and terminated the communication. "I'll see you on the bridge Spock."

"Captain, where are you going?"

"Sickbay, with a headache."

She got to sick bay. To find that Bones had a container filled with tribbles. He gave her something to ease the pain and then she asked about the tribbles. Uhura had only given him one and from what she could see there were eleven, damn the little suckers reproduced quickly. She took the pills and left. A few hours later, she paced back and forth as she scolded her crew for picking a fight with the klingons. After dismissing everyone else, Scotty owned up to being the one who struck first. Things seemed to be going down hill and fast that day, as the tribbles began to take over the Enterprise. First all over the bridge and then into the food processors. She had been hungry too. Then she got buried by tribbles when she went to check on the grain on the space station.

The only good thing about the tribbles was that they discovered that the grain was poisoned and that it was Baris' assistant that had done it. Tribbles really didn't like the Klingons, she realized. She wondered how long it would take the Klingons to realize that Scotty had put the tribbles into their engine room.

"So," Bones asked her when she came to see him that night. "What was worse, the tribbles or the Klingons?"

"Wow, I don't know. Let's go over the facts. Tribbles: cute and furry but they reproduce like crazy. I swear I thought I was gonna buried alive in the damn little fur-balls. Klingons: uh… can't think of anything nice to say." They shared a laugh. Jim was glad that they could always laugh off the worst of the things that happened to them.


End file.
